


liar liar

by RangerDew



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mystery, Social Media, kind of, twitter format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerDew/pseuds/RangerDew
Summary: Galar National News @gnnEvidence reveals Champion Leon cheated during several of his champion matches. Could his undefeated win streak be a fraud? tinyurl.com/qwf6op(or, a Twitter fic where Leon is revealed as a fraud.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Hop & Dande | Leon, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yuuri | Gloria/Marnie
Comments: 34
Kudos: 163





	1. @GALARCHAMPION

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the only stories ive done planning for

  
Leon   
@GALARCHAMPION  
Reigning Champion of the Galar Region! Undefeated win streak + self-proclaimed Charizard Master  
Following 0 Followers 5.2M  
  
Joined on May 20

Leon   
@GALARCHAMPION   
And a good morning to all my amazing fans!  12.9K  45.6K 

Galar News Network   
@GNN  
Evidence reveals Champion Leon cheated during several of his champion matches. Could his undefeated win streak be a fraud?  tinyurl.com/qwf6op 654 30.3K  20.1K

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
This is a total joke. I’ve fought with @GALARCHAMPION more than once and he’s a strong fighter and an honest person. He’s not the kind of guy to cheat. Y’all are crazy if you believe this article lol 55.3K  89.7K

Nessa   
@waterGymleader  
On the topic of #FraudChampion: I really don’t think Leon is the type to cheat to win. If he’s the champion, he’s there because of his own hard work. Don’t follow the masses and think for yourselves, please.  2  34.7K  90.8K

piers   
@spikemuthgym  
jesus has risen   
23.4K  102.2K

rai   
@socialmediagod  
@spikemuthgym HUH?  


piers   
@spikemuthgym  
mcr is back   
34.5K  121.3K

Kabu   
@kabu  
Please stop ‘canceling’ Leon or whatever that means.   
756  31.7K 92.4K

Hop   
@championtobe  
you guys are so mean!!! lee isn’t a fraud and you guys are just jealous because he wins all his battles!!! Newsflash.. He’s just that good!!!!!   
9 36 245

Kabu   
@kabu  
@kabu To clarify: yes, this is about that article about Leon being a fraud. While I can’t speak for the credibility of Leon nor that of the article, I can say that Leon is a talented and respectable young man. He deserves his title. I’d like to tell everyone to please calm down   
365 27.3K 74.3K

piers   
@spikemuthgym  
for the record: i know about the leon cheating thing. i think it’s ridiculous. leon’s a very compassionate person; if anything, derseves his champion title more than i deserve the gym leader status   
69  48.6K  67.4K

milo ✨🌱   
@CottonDad  
New Youtube Tutorial on planting gardenias uploaded! 😄 Please check it out on my channel Cotton Dad Farms!   
2  11.5K  24.3K

milo ✨🌱   
@CottonDad  
o whats with this fraud champion trending stuff   
55  3.2K  52.6K

milo ✨🌱   
@CottonDad  
Well I might as well come out an make an official post about it! Everyone Leon is NOT a cheater! I think we should get more proof before accusing him of something so awful… Stay kind, friends! 💚   
68.2K  99.7K

  
  
rai  
@socialmediagod  
  
  
  
hey dude r u ok? we saw the article and that shits fucked man like dude the media will literally do anything to get a scoop don’t worry about it what im trying to say is that we’re here for you hey? u there?  
Thanks for the support, Raihan. Yeah, I’m in a bit of a tough spot rn but it’s nice to know I’ve got you with me   
  
np dude keep ur head up king 👑

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
lol i genuinely dont think leons a cheater i mean look at him hes such a dork if ur gonna cheat at least wear cooler clothing dude has gym clothes a crown snapback and a sponsor cape   
19 46 396

Hop   
@championtobe  
@thedefenseattoreny  OMG!!! gloria!! don’t insult lee like that!   


your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
@championtobe SHOOT i forgot you followed me here. but im just saying! he has no fashion sense im pretty sure all villains are supposed to be hot or something but your bro needs help   
45

your pokedollars. give me and 1 other follows   
  
Bede   
@risingstar  
#FraudChampion Can’t say for sure whether Leon’s a cheater or not, but his undefeated win record does say something on its own. I, on the other hand, am just naturally that great. And I take some losses here and there, for the sake of humility.   
1  7.4K  12.2K

👾 allister   
@ghostkid  
leons not a fraud i think  
21.7K 98.9K

Hop   
@championtobe  
@risingstarhey, arent you the one Gloria beats constantly? haha, That sure says something, doesn’t it??? but glorias never beaten leon before!!!   


your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
it still blows my mind that allister has a twitter. he’s like 10 right   
7 33

Bede   
@risingstar  
@championtobe Ha ha. Your point?   
1 

The Daily Corviknight   
@TDCNews  
Much public outrage is calling for a response from ‘undefeated’ Champion Leon. thedailycorviknight.org/news/gymchallenge/public-outrage/726474837437  
19998.7K  265.4K

Hop   
@championtobe  
@risingstar im saying that you’re not better than him and he didn’t cheat!!! ugh, ur so cocky just because the chairman endorsed you! and besides, you don’t get to judge! you got disqualified recently, right???   
1 2

Bede   
@risingstar  
@championtobe That doesn’t matter. There’s photographic evidence in nearly all the articles popping up. The public’s already picked a side. Anyway, I have no time to waste arguing with you.   
2 

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
@risingstar it kinda sounds like you think he cheated lol   
7 2

Hop   
@championtobe  
@risingstar the public’s with leon!!!   
1

Hop   
@championtobe  
@championtobe  it’s so obvious. he’s our champion!!! they wouldn’t turn on him so easily   
1

The Galarian   
@TheGalarian  
Public opinion quickly turns against Champion Leon with yet no response from the undefeated himself. tinyurl.com/whg13pl  
7834.5K  174.8K

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
you guys think if i win at ballonlea i can beat the fraudchampion tag on trending  
4

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
#FraudChampion I can’t believe I actually have to come out and say this, but everyone in the Galar region is disappointing me right now. Leon gets up every morning so he can make you guys smile and this is how you repay him? (1/6) 154.3K  232.3K

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
He’s a celebrity. He’s just a face to you guys, but I’ve actually battled with him and talked with him. I know he’d never do something as stupid as cheat. And I’m one of the few people who’s personally battled him, so I can speak to his skill. He’s good. (2/6)  73.3K  178.7K

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
These are baseless accusations. I’ve read the articles. It’s always some people in the arena who’ve seen him use an extra booster or sabotage an opponent. It’s BS. Do you guys think he’s so corrupted by victory? Or are you just looking for a bit of extra drama to snipe at? (3/6)  45.6K  129.8K

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
Either way, I can say, as someone who has been to his house, he has no sort of secret basement where he keeps drugs. I’ve also seen him skip battles to go see his lil bro, give signed autographs to kids even when he’s running late, and visit the small towns that cheer him on. (4/6)  32.5K  135.6K

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
I’m gonna snap if you guys say one more bad word about him, because he’s really not a bad person. If you’re going to accuse my best friend, give concrete proof. I don’t want anything less. (5/6)  35.7K  126.7K

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
And before anyone says I don’t have proof against it, the Chairman is literally his manager. Do you think anything can get past Rose’s eyes? Or are you accusing the Chairman too? I hope you all realize how ridiculous you guys sound and shut up. Goodbye. (6/6)  1K 45.6K  138.7K

sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
Just woke up to #FraudChampion. I’m outraged. In fact, I can’t even think of anything to say.  457  1K

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
oh my god shut up about the tapes already hes not even doing anything in them. he literally touched a pokeball if touching a pokeball labeled you a cheater i think id be disqualified 10 times over by now  56.3K  198.6K

Melony   
@CirchesterSnowQueen  
Oh dear… it’s such a huge exaggeration, this whole #FraudChampion thing. Leon’s not that kind of person. I can’t think of a gym leader who wouldn’t vouch for him.  24.1K  87.4K

sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
This is so stupid. As Professor Magnolia’s granddaughter and Leon’s childhood rival, I can confirm he’s not a cheater.  521  1K

sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
Everyone needs to shut up and take a breath. There’s not even any proof. I can’t believe those small clips were enough for the news sites to jump on. You’re not doing anyone a favor. Not Leon, not Galar, not Chairman Rose.  578  1.4K

sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
If anything, I bet the Chairman is just as disappointed in you guys as I am.  71 560  1.2K

sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
No, I’m not going to ping him. I already know he wouldn’t agree with any of you guys, though. The media is brutal and you’re all backstabbers.  563  1K

  
  
Hop  
@championtobe  
  
  
  
Lee don’t listen to these losers!!! they’re just jealous you should totally say something!!! People will listen to you and you know youre not guilty!  


sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
Please stop doing this. It’s really painful to see the entirety of Galar going against my best friend.  492  1.1K

Secretary Oleana   
@LeagueAssistant  
There is zero evidence that Leon has cheated. The Chairman will be speaking out on the topic shortly.  56.9K  163K

Chairman Rose   
@GymLeagueChairman  
As the Chairman, I can say with 100% certainty that Leon did not cheat. None of the rumors are true; I invite anyone and everyone to ask questions for me to debunk. We would please request that every Galarian news network take down the articles covering these false claims.  2K 100.2K  324.8K


	2. @thedefense_attoreny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place a day afterwards i imagine

  
your pokedollars. give me  
@thedefense_attoreny  
  
15 | gloria | she/her | gym challenge baby!!! ballonlea you’re next | i may not know my berries but i know a bitch when i see one   
  
Following 463 Followers 26.5K  
Joined on May 20

  
  
  
Hop @championtobe

  
hey, hop   
don’t you think it’s weird that leon’s not responding to any of this?   
i mean he was just on this morning with his GOOD MORNING GALAR tweet  
like i’m not implying he did it or anything but dont you find that kind of odd?   
he’s probably just really sad! he used to get a lot of mood swings when we were little  
the entire region’s calling for his response at accusations for cheating of all things, i think i’d be crying my eyes out!  
i get it   
hey, just so you know what stance i’m on, i’m on your side  
  
i don’t think he cheated. he’s not that kind of guy  
haha, you don’t have to tell me that! i know already✌️

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
made it to ballonlea! impish is my new best friend  
2 71

victor   
@v_is_for  
aah, i just got online… what’s happening???  
1

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
@v_is_for leon got accused of being a fraud and now the whole regions going mad  
1 1 6

victor   
@v_is_for  
@thedefense_attorney i know that part already… i watched the news in the hotel this morning  
1

victor   
@v_is_for  
@v_is_for this seriously feels so wrong though. it’s like julius caesar or something. everyone turns on him in an instant   
1

gym challenger marnie  
@spxkemuth  
just arrived in ballonlea… it’s really beautiful   
954  2.7K

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
@v_is_for alright nerd  
4

Hop   
@championtobe  
@v_is_for he didn’t cheat!!   
1

Hop   
@championtobe  
@championtobe Chairman Rose already debunked everything. his name is completely cleared now   
2 

  
victor  
@v_is_for

  
gloria  
  
you know there’s footage right? there’s evidence of sabotage  
  
i saw it on the news. and i just did my own digging, there’s some on a lot of the articles, too  
  
yeah, so?   
chairman rose hasn’t said anything since his tweet and leon hasn’t said anything at all  
  
i just think its something to be considered  
  
you don’t think he actually cheated, do you?   
i really don’t want to. but you have to admit there are some holes here   
the tapes really arent concrete evidence    
hop would be heartbroken if he heard that 

gym challenger marnie  
@spxkemuth  
the pokemon here are cute and the entire village has a very nice ambience to it. in a way, it’s similar to my hometown.  
423  3.1K

Aroma Curry  
@aromacurryrecipes  
Three or more different berries sharing similar flavor will create a tastier and more diverse curry! Try our Roselia Sweet Leek curry today. Recipe at tinyurl.com/nvh54wr   
632 1.1K 

Hop   
@v_is_for  
Lee doesn’t have any reason to cheat, anyway! He’s too good to lose, and even if he did hed just accept it and go out and train!! he’s that kind of person   
6

Galar News Network   
@GNN  
The first trainer to directly accuse Leon of cheating against them reveals her experience in an exclusive interview:  tinyurl.com/lbn97po  654 584.2K  2.2M

Raihan   
@DRAGONRAIHAN  
imo i quit   
34.6K  169.8K

sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
What the hell?   
19 678  1.2K

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
youre shitting me   
2

Bede   
@risingstar  
Where there’s a smoke, there’s fire.  
978 9.2K

  
gloria  
  
i told you  


there really was plenty of reason to doubt  
  
shut up im looking into this

Nessa   
@waterGymleader  
This is getting out of hand. The Chairman already personally stated that Leon did NOT cheat.  5  68.9K  178.6K

gym challenger marnie  
@spxkemuth  
what’s this about leon cheating? anyway i’m sure there’s no way   
18 239 5.5K

Team Yell Grunt Joshua  
@teamyell34  
hell yeah! There’s no way Leon cheated if marnie said he didn’t! #LeonsInnocent   
18 16

oh my god you bastard i swear there’s gotta be evidence against this interview being real 

Hop   
@championtobe  
You’re lying! The girl in that article is definitely lying for attention!  


Nessa   
@waterGymleader  
#NotAFraud The interview with the trainer is rather sad; I will admit that I’m sorry her road to success got shot down and her Granbull gravely injured. However, this in no way supplies evidence that Leon was cheating. I’d like to believe her, I really do, but we have to realize that not everyone is as honest as they may seem.  5  132.7K  289.6K

gloria  


milo ✨🌱   
@CottonDad  
oh dear… i do recall meeting the trainer in the recent article by @GNN! she seemed like an ernest and driven young soul.   
48  57.6K  34.8K

Melony   
@CirchesterSnowQueen  
I don’t think I’ll be giving an opinion on the #FraudChampion matter anymore until I can fully grasp the entire truth myself. Everyone, I suggest you do the same. Jumping to conclusions will bring us nowhere.  43.7K  98.9K

Melony   
@GordieRockStar  
We can't be sure, but I'm almost positive Leon's innocent! After all, I haven't challenged him yet. When I win, you'll see that he's an honest man! #NotAFraud 35.6K  107.9K

sonia 💖   
@yamperrs  
I don’t care what anyone else says, I still think these articles are ridiculous. I’m usually not one for doubt, but the girl had just lost the gym challenge after hard training and building up a powerful team. If I were her age, I might be looking for someone to blame, too.  56 532  1.7K

Rolycoly News   
@rolycolynews  
Another trainer who claims to have been sabotaged by Leon has contacted us and been interviewed. This time, not only a Granbull has been injured. He reports his Drednaw being poisoned. Read at tinyurl.com/rmb34ql 56 987.4K  3M

gym challenger marnie  
@spxkemuth  
i’m really sorry, guys... i've just read up on the articles an i usually know who to believe and who to not, street smarts in spikemuth and all, but i guess this time i might’ve been wrong. i think i gotta rethink this   
17 345 4.9K

Team Yell Grunt  
@teamyelllllllgrunt  
Yeah! #LeonsGuilty What our lady said!   
16 26 25

your pokedollars. give me   
@thedefense_attoreny  
'LEONISGUILTY'??? AT LEAST USE A COOLER TAG LIKE LEONISOVERPARTY   
2 12 37

  
look at the news  
  
why are you so eager to find leon guilty?  
  
gloria please dont take out your anger at the articles on me  
  
yeah, so?   
but i really don’t understand. you're a really kind person. why are you going against his brother like this? shouldn’t you be defending him at all costs?  
  
.  
  
but if he really is a cheater. he'll will be really upset if he keeps denying it.   
do you really think leon’s a cheater?    
i don’t think he’s a bad person   
not concrete enough i refuse to believe any of this until someone comes up to me with irrefutable proof, not witness testimony with no guarantee of being true   
please dont blindly defend him   


The Daily Corviknight   
@TDCNews  
More and more trainers come out about being sabotaged by Leon, in official champion matches and unofficial showcase ones. thedailycorviknight.com/news/gymchallenge/many-come-forward/48964323423446  
209769.9K  1M

Strike   
@StrikeNews  
Dozens of trainers are reporting interferences in their matches by Champion Leon. A new hashtag,  #CouldveBeenChampion, is being used by these trainers and their growing mass of supporters.  tinyurl.com/sqp91yu  
314209465.2  823.3K

  
  
  
Hop @championtobe

  


  
gloria   
gloria   
i’m sorry hop   
do you really think he cheated?  
i don’t know anymore  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some trivia:
> 
> \- raihan's priv icon is just tan because on his league card, it says that sometimes he'll post a picture thats literally just a sandstorm. it's nice and anonymous so i went with it for his priv
> 
> \- gloria's username is @thedefense_attoreny because her other name is shield and defense attorneys in ace attorney have this symbolism where they have the shield, and the prosecutors have the sword. you've probably all seen that tweet where swordward and shielbert are miles edgeworth and phoenix wright lol
> 
> edits as of 12/10/19 (or 12/9/19? idk ao3's calendar is weird im PCT time tho): victor is no longer watching the television with his mom but just by himself in his hotel. i decided i wanted him to travel with gloria. there's also an added line where glorias just really frustrated


	3. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of pms, mostly

  
Leon.  
  
Leon.  
  
I really think you should speak up about the entire fraud matter. Frankly, it’s getting a little disheartening.  
  
You don’t want the whole country thinking so badly of you, do you?  
  
It would be good for your PR to say something now, whether publicly in a speech or just on any social media.  
  
It’s beginning to spiral out of control, see. Trainers who claim you've cheated are starting to accuse you.  
I know you’re online, Leon 😅  
  
I have a car parked outside Monostoke Hotel.  
  
  
  
I’ll have something right away, sir.  


  
Bede.  
  
May you please take down the posts where you’ve implied you think Leon cheated? I’ve already proven he hasn’t.  
  
Earth to Bede.  
  
  
Chairman, please, re-endorse me and I’ll take them down.  
I wasn’t aware that you were in a position to bargain.   
  
  
I wasn’t aware that I was still taking orders from you.  
Haha, I know you’re only saying that because you’re mad at me.  
Don’t forget who raised you, though. Please take them down. I’m asking nicely this time.  
  
And follow some more people, please. We don’t want people thinking you’re too elitist or anything 😊 

This Tweet is unavailable.  
  
Bede   
@risingstar  
@championtobe It’s almost painfully obvious at this point that Leon has cheated.   
41 113

* * *

  
  


  
Bede   
@risingstar  
Trainer in the Gym League Challenge. Endorsed by Chairman Rose himself. Don’t @ me unless you think what you’re saying is worth more than 20 seconds of my time.   
  
Following 5 Followers 30.5K  
Joined on February 24

gym challenger marnie  
@spxkemuth  
thank you for the follow @risingstar… though i’m kind of confused what for   
38 59 879

Hop   
@championtobe  
...   


  
  
hey bede   
thanks for taking the posts down   
you don’t have to respond but uh , im glad youve changed your mind?   
it’s been kinda hard for me but i think im still gonna believe in lee and im glad you do too   
  
Don’t lump me in with you.   
  
what?   
  
  
You’re a weak and indecisive trainer who can’t even support his own brother properly when the entire world’s gone against him. If I were you, I would've beaten up the naysayers twenty times over now just to prove the point, but you aren't even strong enough to do that.  
And for the record, I don’t believe the Champion didn’t cheat. Quite the opposite, in fact, but I was ordered to take those posts down.   
I don’t think I’d appreciate talking any further. Please leave me alone or I will block you.  


  
Leon   
@GALARCHAMPION  
  
Reigning Champion of the Galar Region! Undefeated win streak + self-proclaimed Charizard Master Following 0 Followers 5.2M  
Joined on May 20

Leon   
@GALARCHAMPION   
Attention Galar. I know there have been rumors and articles flying around about me everywhere lately, but listen. They’re in no way true. I wouldn’t cheat, and anyone close to me knows I’d rather lose and improve than stay a winner forever. If I have cheated, find me and disqualify me! But I know I haven’t.  32K 2M  4.3M 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the consequences 
> 
> also in case anyone thinks bedes being too much of a dick, try to see things from his perspective ✌️

**Author's Note:**

> author's notes:
> 
> victor and gloria are siblings here, but only gloria did the gym challenge. it still follows canon where leon only endorsed two people, one protag + hop.
> 
> let me know about your headcanons for gloria and victor, btw. protagonist characters are always hard to write, because everyone generally has their own idea of the characters' personalities and as a result some people will gain negative views of certain fics that dont follow the fanon personality well enough. i want to emulate fanon as well as i can, not just for clout of whatever but just so i can get a more accurate feel for them 
> 
> the title names of each chapter are the point of view for the chap aka the twitter feed perspective you get it. in good fashion here is my twitter that i will leave here it's @RangerDewew2 i post dgs fe3h and pkmn
> 
> a big thank you to @maryslayouts @tsuicons @mimikyufriend and @tsutsumin on tumblr and all my twitter swsh mutuals for the icons. i made some of them (ex. the GNN one lol all my twitter moots were so confused when i posted it) but my switch isnt connected to my twt yet and its a lot of work to do that so ive been finding icons on tumblr, twt, etc. 
> 
> do you think leon cheated? :thinking: leave your thoughts in the comments below


End file.
